The present application relates to measuring loads applied to downhole tools during drilling operations.
Downhole tools used in the exploration and production of hydrocarbons, such as drilling tools, may be equipped with several sensors to detect rotational speed, acceleration, torque, bending moment, vibration, and weight-on-bit. The data from these sensors may assist operators with optimizing drilling parameters to enhance drilling performance and efficiency. In many instances, these sensors are clustered in sections of a drill string, such as in a drill collar or other measurement sub. As clustered together, the sensors may end up measuring the various operational parameters indirectly based on the mechanical loads experienced uphole of the drill bit.